Since the invention of eyeglasses, eyeglass wearers have been faced with the problem of oily and greasy smears and smudges that often times result from handling the lenses, and since the advent of the silk necktie as standard business attire, eyeglass-wearing professionals have found themselves using their own neckwear as an impromptu device for attempting to remove such smudges. Left uncleaned, the smears and smudges on one's eyeglasses can blur one's vision through the lenses, and can also create an unkempt and unprofessional appearance for the professional. Unfortunately for the myopic professional, neither the silk outer-shell nor the acetate or polyester taffeta tipping material currently used in the manufacture of ties offer effective cleaning results. Instead, these materials merely smear the oily smudges even further around the area of the lenses.
Since the recent introduction of high-density, super-fine fibrous cleaning cloth, optometrists have begun recommending the use of pieces of such special cleaning cloths as the best way to clean eyeglass lenses, due to the fact that such cloths provide a quick, effective and scratch-free means of cleaning lenses. However, even though such pieces of cloth are available to consumers, eyeglass wearers often forget to carry them with them. Co-pending application, Ser. No. 09/309,324, entitled "Necktie With Attaching Outwardly Concealed Eyeglass Wiping Device", filed May 11, 1999, describes a necktie having tipping material constructed out of a special microfiber cleaning cloth, such that a wearer of the tie can use the tipping of the necktie to clean eyeglasses. Such a necktie is constructed in substantially the same manner as conventional neckties, but for the use of a specialized microfiber cleaning cloth as the tipping material, instead of the standard silk acetate or polyester used for the tipping in conventional neckties.
Although the microfiber cleaning cloth necktie tipping described in the copending application is effective in cleaning glass, such as eyeglass lenses, when such a necktie is constructed using conventional tie manufacturing methods, the effectiveness of such cleaning can be somewhat inhibited. This is because when pressure is applied to the outer shell of the tie, typically silk, in an attempt to move the underlying microfiber cleaning cloth tipping material with respect to a glass lens, the outer shell or silk can move or slip, without causing corresponding movement of the microfiber cleaning cloth material with respect to the lens. These results occur because the outer shell, interlining, and microfiber cleaning cloth of the necktie are not attached to each other and because the outer shell is typically made of material which moves easily with respect to the lining of the necktie. Therefore, while the microfiber cleaning cloth necktie tipping described in the co-pending application may be effective as a cleaning device, the construction of such necktie in a conventional manner may limit the effectiveness of its use due to the slipping of the respective layers of the tie with respect to each other.
Therefore, what is needed is a tie and a method of constructing the same, where movement of the outer shell of the tie facilitates a corresponding movement of the microfiber cleaning cloth, or tipping material, such that the tie can be effectively used as a cleaning device.